Sexo Entre Nosotros
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Las relaciones sexuales son parte de la vida diaria de las parejas. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa del espíritu, pero el sexo es la fuerza más poderosa del cuerpo. Drabbles lemon con distintos shipps.
1. Yugi y Rebeca

**Advertencia: contenido sexual.**

 **Nota de la autora: Hacía tiempo que me atraía escribir más lemon, pero hasta ahora salió la idea. Serán unos pequeños drabbles, pero con lujuria, jajaja.**

Yugi y Rebeca

Yugi besaba el cuello de Rebeca y ella le acarició el cabello. Sus cuerpos yacían desnudos sobre la cama y Yugi se colocó encima de ella sin parar su camino de besos. El ardor aumentó entre ambos y entonces el pene duro y erecto de Yugi se introdujo en la vagina de Rebeca. Esta gimió con el acto y pronto pudo sentir las repetidas embestidas de Yugi. Rápidas y precisas, por momento lentas y después con fuerza y fiereza, Yugi sacaba y metía su pene en el interior de Rebeca gimiendo y jadeando por la sensación de placer que lo llenaba. Las piernas de Rebeca lo abrazaban y él realizaba los movimientos adecuados en su unión con ella. Varios minutos después de eso, sucedió la eyaculación y el semen fresco fue depositado en la vagina de Rebeca. En ese momento no podían sospechar que dicho semen contenía un espermatozoide lo bastantemente fuerte y veloz que fecundaría un óvulo y que nueve meses después, Rebeca daría a luz a Yuri, su primer hijo con Yugi.


	2. Kaiba y Tea

Kaiba y Tea

Tea tumbada en la cama, totalmente boca abajo, cuando sintió unas ligeras caricias por parte de su novio en preparación para antes de iniciar el acto sexual. Estaba lista y sabía que eso venía. Su ano fue penetrado por Seto Kaiba y lanzó un gran grito de dolor. Era la primera vez que experimentaba el sexo anal y pronto supo que era demasiado doloroso. Gemía con dolores y sintió como el pene entraba y salía de su ano repetidas veces. En ocasiones lentas y muchas veces rápidas y constantes. De forma salvaje, como animal en celo, Kaiba aumentó la intensidad del embiste y Tea volvió a gritar por el dolor con más fuerza que antes. Le suplicó que finalizara, pero Kaiba continuo por unos momentos más hasta que eyaculó. Kaiba tumbó su cuerpo sobre el de Tea y le dio un beso en señal de comprensión, mientras que Tea tomó la firme decisión de no volver a tener sexo anal con nadie.


	3. Yami y Tea

Yami y Tea

No pudo evitar hacer para atrás la cabeza cuando el placer de tener la boca de Tea sobre su pene lo invadió por completo. Su novia, Tea, lamía su pene erecto mientras lo metía y sacaba de su propia boca. Yami gimió de placer y miró a su chica en pleno sexo oral. La lengua de Tea pasó sobre su glande y sintió el chupe del pene como si se tratara de un caramelo siendo lamido por un niño. Inconscientemente, Yami movió su pierna en señal del aumento del placer. El final surgió y entonces expulsó el semen. Tal liberación lo llenó de dicha y cuando Tea levantó su rostro para mirarlo, pudo notar como ella tragaba el líquido blanco contenedor de espermatozoides. Ambos se sonrieron con satisfacción.


	4. Yugi y Tea

Yugi y Tea

El pene hacía movimientos repetidos y rectos en la vagina de Tea que gemía con cada embiste del mismo. Las arremetidas eran veloces y rápidas, como las de los animales al aparearse. Ambos estaban en el suelo de la sala de estar, sobre la alfombra. Los glúteos de Yugi se movían arriba abajo provocando esos movimientos de su pene dentro de Tea. Aumentó la velocidad del embiste y, finalmente, Yugi Moto expulsó su semen en la vagina de Tea. El orgasmo lo invadió desde lo más profundo de su alma y abrazó a Tea con amor y dulzura. Si bien Yugi era un hombre fértil, no embarazaría a Tea porque ella tomó anticonceptivos con la intensión de tener sexo, ese día, con su novio.


	5. Kaiba y Serenity

Kaiba y Serenity

Acostada de lado sobre la cama, con su pareja abrazándola, Serenity se preparó mentalmente para la penetración que Kaiba realizaría en cualquier momento. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el pene de Kaiba entrando en su ano, mientras la mantenía en sus brazos. Sintió un enorme placer con cada embiste por detrás dado por su novio. Gemidos placenteros salían de su boca mientras Kaiba le hacía el amor por detrás. Tumbados en la cama, acostados de lado y estrechándose mutuamente. El sexo anal no le resultaba doloroso a Serenity con el paso del tiempo. Y entonces el orgasmo llegó acompañado de la sensación de líquido corriéndose por su ano.

 **Espero que estén disfrutando de estas pequeñas anécdotas Yugioh llena de sexo y pasión, XDDD.**


	6. Rebeca

Rebeca

Acarició suavemente su pequeña bola llamada clítoris. Hubo una sensación de bienestar inconfundible y después continúo dando caricias suaves con ambos dedos. Conforme avanzó el placer, dirigió su dedos índice y medio a la vagina y la penetró con delicadeza mientras realizaba movimientos de entrada y salida. Gimió con el placer y gritó cuando llegó al punto máximo. Abrió sus piernas y pudo sentir el apretón de vagina, signo indicador de que llegó correctamente al orgasmo. Sacó sus dedos llenos de líquido transparente y con un olor muy curioso que la terminó de excitar.


End file.
